space_dandyfandomcom-20200215-history
X Jigen e Youkoso
X次元へようこそ (“X Jigen e Youkoso”) by Etsuko Yakushimaru/Yokko Kanno X Jigen e Youkoso is the ending theme of Space Dandy, performed by Etsuko Yakushimaru. Full Ver. Japanese= ねえエヴェレット あなたの世界で わたしは一体どうなってるの 少し覗かせて ねえエヴェレット あなたが言うには 世界はとってもたくさんあるって ちょっとよくわからないの “Hi, Dandy”“Hello” “How are you doing?” “Thank you” ねえPh.D. 重なる世界は いつまでたっても平行線だわ そっと教えて ねえPh.D. 逆さまのままでいたって 何にも変わらないんだわ 頭がパンクしちゃいそうよ ああ　冷めては固くなり 熱すれば融けてゆく この世は理だらけで ダメになっちゃいそうね 一次元・二次元・三次元 ルートを外れていま何次元? 異次元　異次元 to 異次元 ムードにまかせて1から10まで メーデー 宇宙戦艦時空の狭間で遭難 そうなんです 早く見つけ出して メーデー 夢中になるほど 深みにはまって抜け出せないんです そう諦めが肝心 “No, Dandy”“So what?” “Goddamn”“Wait, wait” ねえLady ドレスを脱ぎ捨てて ダンスパーティー一曲どうです こんなビートはどう? Lady 進化の過程に キャンセルボタンはないのよ おわかり? 後戻りはできない さあ　醒めない夢の夢 蕩けそうなミルキーキッス この世はどこまで膨らんでくの No No Dandy 短い短いお話の 終わりを知らせるチャイムが鳴るの 一時間・二時間・三時間 時限爆弾抱えて So Dandy 一次元・二次元・三次元 西から東へ流れる超新星 Easy Game, Easy Game, too Easy Game 行きはよいよい帰りはどうなった ああ　醒めない夢の夢 蕩けそうなミルキーキッス この世はどこまでも 膨らんでいくの…… |-|Romaji=Nee Everett Anata no sekai de Watashi wa ittai dou natteru no Sukoshi nozokasete Nee Everett Anata ga iu ni wa Sekai wa tottemo takusan aru tte Chotto yoku wakaranai no "Hi, Dandy""Hello" "How are you doing?" "Thank you" Nee Ph.D. Kasanaru sekai wa Itsumade tatte mo heikousen da wa Sotto oshiete Nee Ph.D. Sakasama no mama de itatte Nanni mo kawaranai'nda wa Atama ga PANKU shichai sou yo Aa samete wa kataku nari Nessureba tokete yuku Kono yo wa kotowari darake de Dame ni nacchai sou ne Ichijigen nijigen sanjigen RUUTO wo hazurete ima nanjigen? Ijigen ijigen to ijigen MUUDO ni makasete ichi kara juu made Mayday Uchuu senkan jikuu no hazama de sounan Sou nandesu Hayaku mitsukedashite Mayday Muchuu ni naru hodo Fukami ni hamatte nukedasenai'ndesu Sou akirame ga kanjin "No, Dandy""So what?" "Goddamn""Wait, wait" Nee Lady DORESU wo nugisutete DANSU PAATII kyoku dou desu Konna BIITO wa dou? Lady Shinka no katei ni KYANSERU BOTAN wa nai no yo O-wakari? Atomodori wa dekinai Saa samenai yume no yume Torokesou na MIRUKII KISSU Kono yo wa dokomade fukurandeku no No No Dandy Mijikai mijikai o-hanashi no Owari wo shiraseru CHAIMU ga naru no Ichijikan nijikan sanjikan Jigen bakudan kakaete So Dandy Ichijigen nijigen sanjigen Nishi kara higashi e nagareru choushinsei Easy Game, Easy Game, too Easy Game Iki wa yoi yoi kaeri wa dou natta Aa samenai yume no yume Torokesou na MIRUKII KISSU Kono yo wa dokomademo Fukurande yuku no... |-|English=TBA Short Ver. Japanese=TBA |-|Romaji= Nee Everett Anata no sekai de Watashi wa ittai dou natteru no Sukoshi nozokasete Nee Everett Anata ga iu ni wa Sekai wa tottemo takusan aru tte Chotto yoku wakaranai no "Hi, Dandy""Hello" "How are you doing?" "Thank you" Nee Ph.D. Kasanaru sekai wa Itsumade tatte mo heikousen da wa Atama ga PANKU shichai sou yo Aa samete wa kataku nari Nessureba tokete yuku Kono yo wa kotowari darake de Dame ni nacchai sou ne Ichijigen nijigen sanjigen Nishi kara higashi e nagareru choushinsei Easy Game, Easy Game, too Easy Game Iki wa yoi yoi kaeri wa dou natta Aa samenai yume no yume Torokesou na MIRUKII KISSU Kono yo wa dokomademo Fukurande yuku no... |-|English= "Hey, Everett, What am I like in your world? Let me take a peek. Hey, Everett, According to you, there are lots of different worlds I’m not sure I understand "Hi Dandy" "Hello" "How are you doing?" Hey, Ph.D. The alternate worlds will always be parallel It’s enough to blow my mind Oh, once it cools, it hardens When Heated, it melts, This world is so full of rules, it’s gonna fall apart One dimension, two dimensions, three dimensions, A supernova falling west to east Easy Game, Easy Game, Too Easy Game, Going is fine, but what about coming home? Oh, the dream of a never-ending dream A melty, milky kiss, How far will this world expand?” Trivia Hugh Everett III is an American physicist who first proposed many world intepretation (MWI), This song hints the series are episodic rather than on -going. Though some characters have memories of what happened in the past. Category:Music